Love and war
by Zaya destal
Summary: 27 teens, 3 groups, 3 leaders, a mystery girl, and one baaad planet This is my first fanfiction. I warn there is small slash destiel sabriel, maybe more maybe not don't like it don't read i like criticism not rudeness
1. intro to war

I don't own Riddick or supernatural( wish i did though)

This chapter is mostly me rambling trying to get a plot together so sorry if its kinda bad or boring. i promise that it will get better

* * *

November 13 3068

_I wonder what we're having for dinner,hope there's pie or cobbler, maybe even cake. I mean if its your last two days on the shuttle you called home, for the last six years you should at least let go a little, right? I wonder if Gabriel would sell me some although God knows where he gets is from. _

" I welcome you all to the final stage of your training. With this final exam you will be on your way to becoming full fledged knights of Ereth."

Lena looked up to the voice that interrupted her sugar induced fantasies. It was Bobby Singer head of Ereth's Space Knights training school. Growing bored with the grating speech, she tuned him out and looked around the small auditorium to the rest of her classmates. They too looked bored with there leaders speech, hell even Bobby looked like would rather be watching the Dragon wars championship then reading the cards that his secretary Ellen Harvelle typed up. But what can you do.

" And with that I will conclude by announcing the rules and location of the final exam."

There was a stir in the air as the other sat up straighter finally interested in something.

Booby turned to take the envelope from Ellen holding her hand a little longer than necessary. Interesting, and turned back to face us once more. Building unwanted suspense he slowly opened the envelope and stared at the contents.

Shaking his head in surprise he stepped back up to the microphone and smiled " It would seem that this years crop has a fairly easy one." murmurs started throughout the hall. Ignoring this Bobby continued." The planet of the councils choice is Aurora." The whispers stopped immediately stopped. Aurora was the galaxies most beautiful planet. Lushes plant life and exotic animals but like most of the planets it also had its dangers. When night fell the lurkers came out and killed anything and everything that made the mistake of not taking shelter. " The exam will be a search and return."

He looked down scanning the paper "It seems that Aurora is home to an ancient crystal that the council would like to have to aid in the war." " Tomorrow you all will divided yourselves under the top three students in the class: Dean Winchester, Gabriel Novak, and Uriel Angelus. Leaders decide carefully for you will need to trust them to find the stone and your life to get off the planet. With that I congratulate you all once more. you are dismissed." Bobby left the stage to let the information he just released sink into his students.

Entering his private office he sank into his chair and let out a deep sigh. He looked up to see his secretary enter and close the door. Bobby closed his eyes but kept his ears open as he listened to her walk over and sit on his lap, he instantly snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What do I do Ellie?"

"About what?"

"Them, What was the council thinking making them pick teams when for six years all they have been taught is to only trust themselves, their commanding officer, the council's decision and every man-or woman-for themselves." He rubbed his head into her shoulder in frustration.

Ellen laughed and patted his head " Maybe that's why they did it." Bobby looked at his lover "This year we have a good, good group of fighters. But their one problem is that they don't trust each other. If we can get to trust one another then they all might just be what we need to win against the Ropterans."

Bobby just sighed and held his lover tighter " I hope you right Ellen, I really hope you are.  
...

_Next chapter introduces main characters pleases read and review since this is my first fanfic criticizers are welcome..no worshiped so please review now _


	2. pain and war

**OK I found out **** that it is very hard to write long chapters, do schoolwork and make my own deadline. If you like it so far please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick, or supernatural( wish i did though the things i would do to them)**

I send this warning now and maybe in other chapters **THERE WILL BE SLASH. **if you do not like slash then that is unfortunate and you should kindly** PISS OFF. **

**i AM ZAYA DESTAL AND I APPROVE OF THIS MESSAGE **

* * *

**Back at the auditorium**

The students were still sitting shell shocked when there clatter in the back. They all turned to see the schools loner Riddick get up from his seat and walk out the door without a word. Then as if some unspoken order came and the others filed out behind him. Lena pushed up her thick horn-rimmed glasses back on her nose. Waiting until everyone she got up dusted off her ankle skirt before walking out the double doors. Locking the door from the inside she turned to see Lilith, Ruby, and Meg most popular girls in the school (maybe even the entire base) in front of her with their arms crossed. Well isn't this just peachy.

"Hey, freak!" Lena turned her head to Lilith with a sneer on her face.

"Yes, m'lady?" for some reason Lilith liked to be called 'm'lady" by everyone even the teachers. It probably had to do with the fact that her father Lucifer was the current head of the council. Plus she's got the looks for royalty. She was tall, with corn silk blond hair and white-gray eyes. She in her own right was beautiful, as were her cohorts (it would be wrong to call them friends because they probably turn on each other in a minute) Meg and Ruby.

"I heard that you were seen talking to Sam Winchester..again." Lena quickly shook her head

" No, you are wrong it's-"

Her words were cut off by a sharp sting on her left cheek. Lena grabbed her face and held back the tears that were threatening to appear. For as long as she has known Lilith, Lena has never laid a hand on her. But Meg on the other hand loved to hit her, lock her in the janitor's closet and just seemed to revel in making her scream. Lena faced the girl who just nearly slapped the living daylights out of her.

"You little shit, are you calling me a liar?"

Lena whipped her head back to Lilith who was appraising her with a cold hatred, and shook her again not trusting her voice.

Meg raised her hand again" I think she is. It seems the little bitch doesn't know her place."

Ruby let out a plea of laughter and Lilith smirked

" Yeah it seems she doesn't."

Lena backed up against the wall fear written across her face

" w-w-w-wait a minute. There is no reason to get handsy is there. i-i-i mean you wouldn't want to damage your pretty hands on this ugly mug, would you."

Lilith hesitated for a full four second before advancing again. Shit she must be in a really bad mood. Usually she would probably stopped from fear of damaging her perfectly painted nails. See that she wasn't leaving without a little blood loss Lena steeled her nerves, pushed her glasses back onto her nose, straightened her shoulders, and nodded. If she was going to be a stress relieving punching bag she was going to man-woman about it. Lilith smirked, her eyes glowing white and raised her fist.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Lena squeaked

"Good 'cause this is going to hurt."and with that her fist came forward and Lena dropped like a sack of rocks, glasses and blood flying everywhere. Through the stars and blood she could see Ruby and Meg come forward to get their share in the beating. Lena let out a groan when Meg's steel boot connected with her stomach and Ruby's fist against her chin. Lena curled up into an automatic ball trying to hold off some of the pain that was raining down on her like hellfire. The beatings continued for what felt like an eternity.

When it finally stopped and the girl's were long gone Lena could only just lay there trying to regain the will to get up and leave but no matter how much she tried she couldn't. As the pain continued to grow Lena only managed to squeeze into a tighter ball, in a small yet futile attempt to ignore the pain. That was when she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Wanting to hide that she was hurt and in pain Lena tried willing her body to stand or at least sit, but it refused only caving more on itself. Lena looked up through her darkening vision to the shadow now standing over her.

"Who?"

was all she whispered before she let the sweet darkness take her over.


End file.
